Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest V
Somewhere in the Reach, 2nd of Morning Star, 4E 203 "About 20 Imperial soldiers, all guarding the convoy..." Darius muttered to himself as he observed more. "What are we waiting for Darius? We can take them so easily..."Korgrav whispered. Suddenly, one of the cart wheels broke. "That." Darius smiled. "Nice job, Aras." The nickname slipped from his tongue without any thought. "Thanks Dar!"Arabelle giggled with a smile. Darius turned his head to smirk at her. Gods, I want to kiss her again... "Okay you two..."Korgrav grumbled. "Er, yes." Darius cleared his throat, and continued observing. The Dragonborn whispered the signal, then cast Throw Voice, alerting the Stormcloak unit closest to the convoy to attack. "Can I go kill them yet?"Korgrav asked. "You can." Darius smiled. "You and Ys will go first, and me and Aras will follow shortly." On cue, the fighting started. Korgrav grinned pulling his two greatswords free and charging in. "For Talos and Skyrim!"He exclaimed before literally splitting a man in half. Yslana charged in, throwing Firestorm at the biggest group. Darius drew his staff and axe, throwing a smile at Aras. "You ready?" "Always..."She grinned before shooting seedlings into two imperials who immediately began to have trees sprout through them. Darius dual-casted Thunderbolts, killing another three. He then used his staff to break the necks of a few Imperials who had the audacity to try and flank himself and Aras. Yslana threw an ice spear, impaling another Imperial. Arabelle created roots that wound around five soldiers legs, breaking their legs. With each break, the roots advanced on their victims bodies and broke more bones until there was only mush left. Korgrav saved Yslana by literally slicing a man's head clean off, who had tried to stab her in the back. "Thanks!" Yslana turned back, destroying another group. Further up the road, the last wagon had stopped right where a second group of Stormcloaks had hidden. The Stormcloaks burst out of hiding and began attacking the cart. Darius smiled. "Trick worked! Last wagon's heavily defended, but it's the one!" He shouted, informing the others. Arabelle turned and sent roots into the ground that came out and destroyed the wagon's wheels. Korgrav of course decided to shift into a Werebear. He then sprinted towards the new cart and soon enough Darius, Yslana, and Arabelle could see body parts flying into the air. "Ah, he's having all the fun." Darius quipped. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" He took off at a sprint toward the second wagon. Arabelle was right behind Darius. The Werebear single Handedly had taken out half the forces already, but he was bleeding badly. As soon as Darius and Arabelle made it there he took a lethal stab to the chest and reeled back and fell, moments from death. Yslana was there, and casted fast healing on the Werebear. Darius kept charging, straight into the bulk of the forces. He was wearing the Thieves Guildmaster armor, which was enchanted to improve his agility. Darius weaved in and out of the horde, decimating the Imperials. The Werebear seemed to not be effected by the spell fast enough and was still fading... Arabelle assisted by locking as many of the soldiers in place by roots. Yslana bit her lip, and casted Grand Healing. "FO KRAH DIIN!" Darius opened his mouth, and an icy wave of force swept the area in front of him, freezing many Imperials, and wafting that icy mountain air smell onto the breeze. At that moment, The Mighty Werebear's heart stopped. His breathing ceased, and he was no more... Arabelle shivered from the smell and cold breeze. She watched in awe as Darius slaughtered them all. She passed a glance at Kor and Ys, and immediately she gasped. Darius turned around, and his jaw dropped. Yslana had switched into a type of tranquil mode for a second, in which she had quite literally scorched the earth and killed the pack of Imperial soldiers that had dared to stab Korgrav. As the ashes fell, Yslana fell to her knees, a howl of grief escaping from her lips. Korgrav awoke in Sovrngarde... "NOOOO no please... I can't die! Not now!!"He cried into the Aetherial Sky. He wept there for what seemed a century before a mighty voice shook him. "Korgrav Hravin Titanborn... Your body lies on Tamriel and you are here. This is what fate had in store for you." Arabelle went up behind Yslana and placed a hand on her shoulder, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ys..." "Too soon..." Yslana sobbed, her adrenaline wearing off. Darius stood beside Aras, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. "T-Talos??"Korgrav sobbed turning to see the God of Man before him Yes it is. You have fought bravely my son." "I don't want to die yet..."Korgrav began but was interrupted. "But..."Talos began... Arabelle buried her face in Darius chest, sobbing heavily. Darius put his arm around her, trying to deal with this loss himself. Yslana was pounding the ground, demanding the Nine to bring Korgrav back. "Your fate can not end here... There will come a day in which all of Mundus' Fate will need you..." Talos stated boldly... Yslana made her way over to Korgrav's body, clinging on to it. After getting his voice under control, Darius started to deliver a makeshift eulogy. "Korgrav Titanborn had the brute force of five men behind the heart of a bear and the loyalty and strength of an entire legion... He was the happiest bastard when confronted with meat..." "He was our friend, our savior, He was a hero for Skyrim..."Arabelle added. "With that said, wake up my son..."Talos commanded. At that moment, it was as if Korgrav had never left Mundus and had heard everything. With a heavy cough, Korgrav shifted,"Remind.. Me to not... Have you deliver my eulogy... Darius." "Thank the Nine!" Yslana sobbed, capturing Korgrav's lips in a fierce kiss. "Hopefully, I won't have to attend your funeral." Darius smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Korgrav ignored Darius words and kissed Yslana back with equal ferocity. Arabelle smiled heavily,"Don't scare us like that again!" "Please." Darius added. The recent Shout had turned Darius' breath cold, and it was his breath that rushed over Aras' shoulder. Aras trembled and almost went limp. She felt a rush of wet euphoria, but she soon regathered her composure. This also caused her scent to blast out again only this time it was coupled with the scent of fresh grapes and strawberries. Darius stilled for a moment, as a wave of desire crashed over him. Taking a few deep breaths, Darius enjoyed the new aroma. Almost out of instinct, Darius' lips found Aras' and enveloped them in a gentle kiss. Arabelle gasped as she tasted of Darius' icey mountain breath. Her lips trembled and she melted in his arms. With every nerve set on fire, Aras' lips produced a fruity sweetness beyond the best of wines ever known. Aaa... By the Aedra and the Daedra... Darius increased the pressure, enjoying the taste. A growl of passion made itself known in the back of his throat, as he pulled Aras closer. "Ahem..."Galmar stated from behind the four,"Your service here has been well accomplished. Time to move on..." Yslana got up off the ground, smiling. As it was in Markarth, Darius' mouth wouldn't work correctly. "Ehrm. Ahem." He turned a beet red. "Hello, Galmar." "Fraternizing between fellow soldiers, I see. Can't say I blame you. Life seems to be a lot shorter lately. Just don't let Ulfric catch wind of this..."Galmar laughed. "The Rift is next." Glad to see somebody's plans actually succeeded... "Well, these weapons won't be getting into the hands of bandits any time soon..." Darius informed Galmar, letting Aras go, reluctantly. "Darius... Remember what's at stake here son."Galmar stated. "The Empire was sponsoring Bandits in Eastmarch." Darius explained. "I understand that son. I'm speaking of what we are fighting for. There won't be a Skyrim proper enough to fall in love in, if we don't succeed. Your actions don't just dictate your own life at this point. They also dictate the lives of all of mer and men in Skyrim. Figure out what's important."Galmar lectured. "Right..." Darius trailed off. I need to do some thinking... Arabelle sat down next to a tree. He's right... But... Is it possible? Am I in love with him?... Gods what should we do? Darius sat on a rock, not that far from Aras. Could it be possible? Have I fallen in love? If so, what do I do...? Galmar is right... At this rate, we will lose the war... And he is destined for greater things than I... Who am I to impede that?... The woman who loves him beyond imagining... Gods damn it. I AM in love. I could practically give her everything if I wanted to. But Galmar's right: the fate of this war is on my shoulders, and I shouldn't be distracted, but I am... Arabelle sighed and sat there waiting for some revelation to occur, but it seemed only silence was her answer. Darius sighed. I just might have to call it all off, but I don't want to... With another sigh, Darius stood up, and walked over. "I-I think we n-need to talk..." "Y-yeah..."Arabelle sighed. Darius scratched his neck. "I'm assuming you heard Galmar, and understand our... situation. Apparently, going slow isn't working..." "Yeah... And honestly... I don't know if we should go fast either..."Arabelle sighed. "It seems our default mode is to try to stick with the plan, then decide "fuck it" and go full throttle." Darius observed. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't..."Arabelle sighed in summary. "Yep," Darius sighed. "Nature can be a pain in the ass, except when it's not." He smiled after the last part of the statement. "What do you suggest?"Arabelle stated. Well, there's a promising stand of trees over-NO. BAD DARIUS. "I'm not even sure how to tackle this specific problem..." Darius admitted, carefully controlling his voice while attempting to get his mind out of the gutter. "I think..." Gods forgive me for breaking my own heart... "I think we should just be friends..."Arabelle stated, lying through her teeth. As it was, two hearts were broken that day. Darius sighed, clenching his teeth. "Yeah... Probably for the better..." He stated, lying through his teeth as well... ---- < Chapter IV | Chapter VI > Category:Stories Category:Ancient Legends